camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Demi-hunter13
Status and Mayuri Yes i would love to retain my old status as helper and I would love to rp Mayuri sometime soon. ^^ Re: Autodemotion Extension I see this as a very wise choice for our team, as like you said we'd be changing members monthly, and we just can't keep demoting people. Lana Demi, Why did you delete my claim? I just started back up at school and I didn't have the time to work on it, which is why I made it a WIP. Sorry! "Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible!'" |Dukepearl Hey Sorry for the late reply been on holiday anyways I'm sending Gruff away to keep Rhys as he was given to me by Bachy, hope it clears it up :) Lana It was Lana Berey. And thanks, sorry I've been busy with school! I'll get it done this time! "Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible!'" |Dukepearl Re I'd say put it up for a vote, so that it doesn't come as a surprise to anyone, and if anyone has any issues with it, we can work through it then and there. please update lynn's WB new morpheus powers are in place Template:Morpheus Powers Re It's a nickname template for my user page. I realized I left it as a WIP, so I'll be sure to fill it when I can. Inactivity I am supposedly Inactive, but I am not. Could you kindly remove me from that? thanks. :) The HeadMaster 01:01, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Wolf Spirit/Nymph Hey! I was wondering if I could make a Wolf Nymph/Spirit, since there's this user that's inactive. Do I have to wait until the user is marked as user left, or may I do the character now? Vacation Please read this :) re: It's all okay xD RE: Category Change Hey, I just realised that I forgot to let you know I went ahead and changed Mysical's categories like you asked. Cheers, «Corey Chambers» 17:44, September 20, 2014 (UTC) vote plz~ Voting:Level 5's and Up/New Dionysus Powers Voting:Level 5's and Up/New Melinoe Powers managed to get through athena, nike and mnemosyne. put up dionysus and melinoe, just like ya asked :P YAY danke *huggles* :3 Coding Okay, I'll attempt to fix it when I get on my computer later. Sorry Div coding works here, right? Lissy(Talk) Not Dead yet I... Am not gone just been busy. So I would prefer my character goes undeleted/archived if you could..? Jacksper (talk) 02:52, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Re I'll gladly help you out :) I'm not necessarily great at making codes from scratch, but I can definitely try xD OMG THANK YOU THANK YOU To be honest, you're the only one on the wiki besides Broken who remembered my birthday, like my friends are on chat and I kept saying it was my birthday and they were like, "..." >.< But never mind that XD Thank you thank you thank you for the warm greetings and compliments! I can't say a lot of things, but be assured I'll return the favor :D Thank you thank you thank you Mademdemz-who-is-actually-my-wifey-but-what-the-heck-whatever-rofl Tbh, the part I really teared up on my birthday was when the whole class planned a surprise swimming party for me :D Claim Hey! I'm doing what you said and letting you know I fixed the problems or answered any doubts you had. ^.^ Re: Considering I'm on this wikia most of my time, I fix my claims quite quickly. xD But yeah, it's okay. Do whatever you need to first. On an unrelated topic, I have a doubt. My former newb hit level five and received a message saying you and Kevin were indecisive about who got the prizes (Me or Scales). If it's okay, could I know why? Re Um, there is only a version 3 xD version 4 has never existed xD but sure I can link all the different kinds of templates xD The only contests running are the Big Brother one and the fav god one. They will also probably only be the ones running next month because I'm tired of running contests and the same five people entering every time, if that made sense. Semi-Active I've decided to spend less time on the wiki for personal reasons (I'm not stepping down or anything though >.<). So, it's not too much trouble, could you mark me as semi-active? I would do it myself but I'm nervous that I would mess something up >.< Yep Sorry for the late reply, but yeah, I did help Quill... Oooh Thought you were talking about me using it on a page. It's not empty, I swear. The coding is designed so it doesn't show until I put the template on a page and put the colours and text details in. Lissy Re Not necessary, but I made the coding myself- I've never seen one that has three different color spots. I honestly just have it there so I don't have to go to my sandbox wikia and get the coding. Honest, not much of a problem. You could delete if you deem it necessary. Lissy Re: Sure thing. Hi Demi! Hey, it's me, Xax again. So as you may have already gathered, I love checkng claims and helping generally in the wiki, and as I was checking to see which RB spots were open, I saw that there were two open spots for AS, so I was wondering if I could train to be a Rollback? Thanks in advance, ok... noted.. 17:21, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the help, Demi! ^.^ Re: RB Ok, I'll go ahead an check claims like I've done it before :) And... No, I don't have anyone in mind for training me... Do you have any ideas of users? RE: Inactivity Hi, Demi Thanks for the heads-up! Honestly, I didnt realise that so much time had gone by since the last time I posted. School work and university applications have caught up with me and were kind of demanding most of my time. I dont think I'll need the "Officially Inactice" badge just yet and I'll let you know if I do. Thanks again! RE: Thank you for being so considerate :) It means a lot that you get the stress I've been under. But my applications have been sent away so I should have more time to be online now. Also, another problem that's been facing me here on the wiki is that I cant quite find something to do. One-on-one character conversations, while nice, get to be a bit of a bore after a while unless it goes anywhere. So I was looking for some quests to try and join but I dont quite know which ones are accepting people, if any. I'd make up a quest myself but I dont really have anyone who'd go with me. I'd appreciate any help you could give :) Re: I would either say you :) or Bird. Mostly you but I think you may be too busy... Sign-Up Hi Demi :) I just adopted a newb and when I was about to sign-up... I don't think I can edit the template o-o I don't want to mess it up or anything so can you help me to add my name and Kyo's? That is if you are not so busy anymore :) No rush~ Actually, never mind :) He's adopted. There's just been a mix-up that happened. *pokes* demi? *pokes with a very very very long stick* super sorry to bother you from all your greatness (yes I said it sue me...most preferbly with pizza or any kind of food :P) either way the reason I am bothering you is because I found something http://9gag.com/gag/aLKYjBW?ref=android.s.fbm just wanted to share this hope it made your day :) 04:32, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Page Hi Demi :) Just going to ask help from you again. I'd like to request for this page to be restored. That is, again, if you are not so busy :) No rush~ Thank you! RE Thanks, Demi. That helps a lot :) Hope you have a nice day! ^_^ Re Yey! Thank you so so much! ^u^ RE I appreciate that, thank you :) Actually, I saw your quest for The Rogue Huntress in the menu. Is it okay if my character joined? It's cool if that's not the case, I just thought I'd ask RE Oh, okay, cool :P RE It's cool, don't worry about it :3 And yeah, I'll try! Thanks again! ^_^ glad i'm glad it made your day cause sometimes people need a bit of a reminder that its ok like now :) either way lookie I found some more mushy stuff http://9gag.com/gag/aqZnj4R?ref=android.s http://9gag.com/gag/aBK29rP 15:23, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Hey Demi! I'm a kinda new, but not very. Could you please check my claim? She is called Ileana Bennett! Thanks so much!http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Ileana_Bennett?t=20141017171706 Re: Yay! Thank you, Thank you, thank you so much!!! What should I do first? Other than keep checking claims, that is. Nymph Hi Demi >.< Um I need help with the Animal Nymph sign up thing. I listed my name along with the nymph but after I edited the template, it sort of messed up. Just a bit. I don't know how to fix the problem so I just thought of asking for help. I signed up under the Golden Eagle nymph. You'll see the problem from there. It's not big, I swear :) wellll welll I'm glad you think its cute anyhow here is my last link before I leave you to your greatness demi as I dont want to bother you that much >,< http://9gag.com/gag/a9Mn03j?ref=android.s 17:05, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Thoughts? Hey Demi, do you think running for rb again will be a good idea? Perhaps I can help with the pile of claims and as what I have noticed... you seem to be lacking active claim checkers (?) so I thought maybe you could use some help? Oh but I won't take it against you if you think this isn't the right time for me to run just yet :) demi,demi, demi.. PLEASE get on chat? ;~; Re Thanks for fixing the problem :D Oh okay ^^ I think I can do a lot being a helper :) Well, I am not entirely sure when the right time to run is so I guess, if you think it's all cool, then maybe you can nominate me or something? But for now, okay, I'll apply as a helper :) Thanks Demi~ Test I am done taking the test and I must admit that I do not know the right answers to everything so if ever I am able to pass the test, kindly point out to me the mistakes I've made so that I may learn from it/them :) Thank you again ^_^ Re Whoa >.< That's a lot of mistakes. Okay :) I can wait. Just ping! Hello, my computer has recently had a virus and I could not get to this wiki in time for my inactivity date. You have recently archived my character and my claim, which I would like to be restored, as you said in my message to me. Thank you. QwertyD (talk) 18:29, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Activity Heyo Demi. Brockeh said you're the person to go to for changing one's activity status...? I'm listed inactive at the moment, and want to change instead to semi-active. School (more specifically, homework) is a bish >:I RE: Level Five! Haha, thank you! And I'm afraid not. I mean, I had ScalesofFate help me over Facebook and such and he was supposed to put me down as his Little Sister but never got around to it. But yeah, I know it doesn't count :P Alsooo, can I please have a 'Semi-Active badge' on my profile please? I'm going to sign myself up to be a Big Sister but just in case I can't make it online for a certain period of time, at least any people I help out or RP with will know that I'm not always available Re: Inactivity I'm sorry about being inactive for the past two weeks. I didn't even notice time fly so fast, I've been swamped with midterms so I couldn't get on as much. Do you think you can give me the semi-active status for a little? Perhaps until early next week? Furoris (talk) 19:06, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks a lot! And yeah, duly noted. I don't think I'll be away for a month but just because of all the school tests and stuff that's keeping me busy. But thanks for letting me know! Alsoooo, I would like to sign up to be a Big Sister but I am not so sure how to edit the template and put my name down. If you could help me out, just whenever you can, I'd really appreciate it :3 Hey! Hi! My claim http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Lindsay_Allison_Waters_-_WIP_until_10/25 was put under WIP but I just finished it. Can you put it or tell me how to put it as not WIP? Thanks! Strawberrywaters. (talk) 16:07, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Status Hi Demi, Heyoni just messaged me saying she'll be going semi-active but she can't put that status on her profile for now because she can't open the wiki for some reason. That's all! Thanks :) inactive Hey Demi i just wanted to notify you that im going inactive do to my sister not being able to pay our wifi "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 05:49, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Re She did ask for her char, Cody McClure, to be restored a few days ago, I think. Can't quite remember Re Okay, thank you, Demi :)